


My Boyfriend Is Iron Man

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint had been dating Tony for about a year when he was kidnapped. It was an agonizing two months, waiting for his return, but now Tony's back, and Clint couldn't be more thrilled.Then Iron Man starts appearing all over the news, and Clint's determined to find out who he is.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	My Boyfriend Is Iron Man

Clint sighs quietly to himself as he stands by the window, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

It’s been over two months since he’s last seen his boyfriend, because apparently he’d been kidnapped, but now he’s finally back home, safe and sound, and Clint’s anxious to see him again.

Clint knew what he was getting himself into when he started dating _Tony Stark_ nearly a year ago, because he’s Tony Stark for christ sakes, son of Howard and Maria Stark, and a genius billionaire. Tony warned him time and time again, but Clint already knew this, and he didn't care that Tony’s famous and well-known, but never did he think that he would have to worry about his boyfriend being _kidnapped_.

Clint’s head snaps up the second he hears a car pulling into the driveway of his home.

Tony’s been home for two days now, but he’s been so busy and Clint can only imagine how overwhelmed he must be dealing with the insanity that is the press, and not having any time to take everything in, which is why Clint demanded for him to come home so he can finally get some rest.

“Tony,” Clint breathes, before rushing towards the front door. He doesn’t care who sees them, because Clint hasn’t seen Tony in two months and nearly lost him, and he just wants to hug him.

Clint pulls the front door of his house open just as Tony is cautiously stepping out one of his ridiculously expensive cars. Clint rushes over to Tony, immediately pulling him into a hug.

“Oh,” Tony’s startled, but instantly relaxes once he realizes that it’s Clint.

“Damn you, Stark,” Clint mumbles as he pulls away from the hug, and kisses Tony gently.

“I’m f-”

“If you finish that sentence with fine, I swear to God-”

Tony huffs out a laugh, gently running his thumb over Clint’s cheek. “Honestly, I am though,”

“Seriously? You literally got kidnapped for _two fucking months_ , and honestly only you would manage to get yourself kidnapped because you’re a dumbass-”

“It’s not like I planned to get kidnapped-”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re never allowed to leave ever again,” Clint warns, grabbing a hold of Tony’s shirt.

“Clint,” Tony says softly. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m home, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Clint lets out a breath. He goes to kiss Tony again, but stops when he hears someone clear their throat. He looks over and sees the driver standing outside the car, and Clint knows he’s seen everything.

Tony looks over as well, though he hardly reacts.

“Were you ever going to mention at some point that you were dating someone?” The driver asks.

“Not anytime soon,” Tony admits, shutting the car door and then throwing an arm around Clint, to which Clint instantly melts into the touch. “You know I can’t date without the press digging into my relationships. We were going to keep it secret for as long as possible, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”

“So, not even Rhodey knows?” The driver asks, frowning.

“Not even Rhodey, though I’m sure I’ll mention it to him eventually. Just, not now. Clint’s important to me, and I’m not about to put him in harm's way-”

Clint rolls his eyes. “You know very well I can take care of myself. Have you forgotten I’m a highly trained assassin?”

“I’m sorry, you’re dating an _assassin_?”

“Relax, Happy. It’s not as serious as he’s making it sound. Oh, uh, by the way… Happy, this is Clint. Clint, this is my security guard called Happy. He drives me everywhere.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clint says, nodding towards Happy.

“Likewise,” Happy says, before looking back over at Tony. “Pepper is going to kill you when she finds out.”

“She’s not going to find out,” Tony warns, pointing a finger at Happy. “Anyways, can you get my bags, Happy? Then you can go. Have the rest of the day off.” He starts leading the way towards the house.

“Have you eaten?” Clint asks, his overprotectiveness finally coming out. “Do you need-?”

“No,” Tony says as he pushes the front door open, and turns to look at Clint. “I mean, yes… I have eaten, and all I need is you. I just want to forget the last two months even happened. Please, Clint?”

Clint frowns as he stares at Tony, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I can do that,” he whispers, gently leading Tony into the house, leaving the door open for Happy. “How about we shower?”

“Mm. That sounds nice. Shower, and then we cuddle?”

Clint chuckles. “Absolutely. We can cuddle as much as you want, baby,” he says with a gentle tone.

“Good, but I hope you don’t have any plans later-”

“Nope. I’m all yours, sweetheart,” Clint replies before Tony can even panic at the thought of Clint leaving so soon, but Clint isn’t going anywhere. Not when he just got Tony back.

After a few weeks, things pretty much go back to normal. They get into somewhat a regular routine again. Tony leaves for mornings and afternoons for SI work, but he makes sure to get home by nighttime. Sometimes Clint is gone for a couple of days when SHIELD calls him away for missions. Those are the bad days for Tony. He absolutely hates being alone after what he went through when he was kidnapped in Afghanistan. The kidnap really did a number on him when it comes to nightmares.

Clint comforts Tony the best he can when he is there, and Tony appreciates his comfort greatly.

A few months after Tony’s return, Clint starts seeing some stuff on the news about a guy called _Iron Man_ , he seems to be some sort of “superhero”. Clint really doesn’t know much about him except for the fact that the suit he flies around in is made of iron, but people really seem to be on board with this guy.

“Morning,” Clint greets as he walks into the kitchen one morning as Tony’s making coffee. _God bless him_. Clint walks over and greets Tony with a kiss on the cheek.

Tony looks over and raises his eyebrows curiously when he sees Clint has a newspaper in his hands. “Since when did you read the morning papers?”

“Since they started making the headlines about the Iron Man guy,” Clint replies, plopping himself onto one of the stools at the kitchen island. He snorts when Tony nearly knocks over one of the cups of coffees, but is able to stop the mug before causing a big mess. “Interesting reaction. Have you heard about him?”

“Uh,” Tony clears his throat. “No, not really. I mean, I think I’ve heard people talking about him at work.” He grabs one of the mugs and turns around, sliding the mug over to Clint.

“Thanks,” Clint beams at Tony before grabbing the mug and then happily taking a sip of the coffee, sighing in relief. “Honestly. Coffee is the greatest thing ever invented.”

Tony chuckles, not bothering to comment on Clint’s coffee addiction, knowing that Clint will only argue with him, and then he leans against the kitchen counter, softly crossing his arms against his chest. “So, Iron Man?” This earns Clint’s attention again. “What’s he about?”

“Dunno. I only just started reading up about him. He’s some sort of superhero. You know, saves people when they need help and stuff,” Clint explains. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard about him before now with how much they’ve been plastering his face everywhere. Literally _everywhere_.”

“I’ve got a company to run, babe. I don’t have time to pay attention to anything else,” Tony says. He stops when Clint glares at him. “Uh, besides you, of course. Sugarplum.”

Clint rolls his eyes playfully. “Nice save,” he says.

“Which, speaking of. I’ve got to get going. Pepper will kill me if I miss another meeting, and I don’t feel like dealing with the wrath of Pepper Potts today,” Tony says, pushing himself off from the counter and heading over to Clint to kiss him goodbye. “Don’t destroy anything while I’m gone.”

“You say that every time you leave, and every time I manage to destroy something,” Clint says.

“Maybe if I say it enough, you’ll learn to not destroy anything,” Tony retorts.

“Good luck with that,” Clint replies, and grins when Tony rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t work too hard.”

“I try not to,” Tony says before grabbing his wallet and phone off the kitchen island. “Love you.”

Clint sighs to himself as he watches Tony leave the kitchen, before pulling out his phone and calling Natasha. He knows that she’s been doing her own research on Iron Man.

“What?” Natasha asks when she answers her phone after a couple of rings.

“Hey. You’ve got any news on this Iron Man guy?” Clint asks, taking another sip of the coffee.

“No,” Natasha replies with a scoff, sounding frustrated, which is never a good thing. “I can’t find anything except for what we already know about him. This guy is scarily good at keeping his identity a secret.”

“I mean, can you blame him for wanting to keep his identity a secret?” Clint asks.

“I get it,” Natasha agrees. “But it’s just so _frustrating_. Usually I can find _something_ , but there’s nothing.”

“You’re a super spy, Nat. I’m sure you’ll be able to find out eventually,” Clint tries to reassure her. “I was just talking to Tony about this guy and Tony didn’t have a clue of who he is. Tony knows _everybody_.”

“Tony’s a busy man,” Natasha tries, just like Tony had said earlier.

“Tony also has his eyes clued to his phone every hour of the day,” Clint argues. “Something seems off.”

“Are you suggesting that your secret boyfriend might be Iron Man?” Natasha asks.

“I - I don’t know. It’s just a thought. Tony’s smart enough and rich enough to build a suit like that. I’ve seen the robots he has in his labs. They’re impressive,” Clint says. “I don’t want you digging around Tony, Nat. I’m just going to keep an eye out on him. Promise me you won’t dig.”

Natasha sighs in defeat. “Fine. I promise I won’t dig,”

“Thank you. I’m gonna go now. See you later,” Clint says before hanging up the phone.

Clint’s day is pretty normal. When he’s not doing missions, he’s lounging around the house.

It’s not until when he’s in the middle of eating a sandwich, watching Tony’s newest press conference on TV. He always watches Tony’s conferences whenever they’re live.

“ _I am Iron Man_ ,”

Clint drops his sandwich mid-bite, his jaw dropping to the floor with shock hearing the spoken words.

“What the fuck?” Clint screeches, a mix of emotions running through his body at the sudden news.

Tony Stark. His boyfriend. The man who claimed that he had no idea who Iron Man was just this morning, just admitted on live television that he was Iron Man. Clint doesn’t know if he should be angry or happy.

Clint stands from the couch, his sandwich now forgotten, and storms out of the house.

****

Tony doesn’t make it home until it’s after midnight, though that’s not very surprising to Clint. He also doesn’t answer Clint’s many text messages or phone calls, which ultimately makes Clint a little upset, because Tony knows he watches his conferences, so he knows that Clint knows about Iron Man.

Tony walks into the kitchen, and sighs when he sees Clint sitting in the kitchen at the bar, a glass of wine in his hands, so he’s been drinking, and Tony knows now that he’s definitely upset.

“Clint,” Tony begins, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“ _What’s he about?_ ” Clint hisses, repeating Tony’s words from earlier.

“Clint, I can explain-” Tony tries again as Clint stands up from the bar stool.

“ _Heard people talking about it at work?_ ” Clint adds, glaring at Tony. “Do you think I’m a fucking idiot?”

“No!” Tony exclaims. “I don’t think you’re an idiot at all. Clint, I’m sorry I kept this from you...”

“I thought you trusted me, Tony!” Clint shouts angrily. “Apparently our entire fucking relationship is built on lies, because you can’t even tell me that you’re Iron Man! My boyfriend is fucking Iron Man!”

“Technically, _you’re_ fucking Iron Man-”

Clint glares at him. “Don’t try to make me laugh. I’m mad at you!”

“I didn’t tell _anyone_ that I wasn’t Iron Man,” Tony snaps, trying to remain calm.

Clint blinks a few times as he stares at Tony for a moment. “Rhodes?”

Tony shakes his head. “Not even Rhodes. Nor Pepper. Neither of them knew,” he mumbles.

“Okay, yeah well…” Clint scratches the back of his head. “Then it must have been serious?”

“I guess you could say that,” Tony shrugs. “I wasn’t really planning on telling anyone. I was just supposed to read the cards that Pepper gave me. But, I got to thinking, and well, we all know what happens when I start thinking-” He smiles a little when Clint chuckles at that.

“I just-” Clint sighs. “I understand why you didn’t tell me. I _do_. I just wish you trusted me more.”

“Clint, I do trust you, darling. More than you think. I understand if you’re upset with me, but I hope me being Iron Man doesn’t change our relationship. I need you now more than ever right now,” Tony says, walking closer to Clint. “Please don’t leave me.”

Clint frowns, reaching forward to grab Tony’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere, Tin Man,”

Tony snorts at the nickname. “I thought nicknames were my thing?”

Clint grins cheekily, and pulls Tony into a sweet kiss. The kiss only lasts for a moment before there’s constant pounding at the front door. Clint groans. “Shit. That’s Natasha. She’s going to be _pissed_ , and I’m not drunk enough to deal with her right now.”

Tony laughs, gently patting Clint’s shoulder. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. I’ll go get rid of her,”

Clint sighs in relief, slumping back down into his chair. “This is _exactly_ why you’re my favorite!”

“Uh huh, sure babe. But if she’s as pissed as you say she is, then I might need some back up!” Tony calls as he walks down the hall, glancing back at Clint with a smirk.

Clint groans loudly and he glances at his unfinished bottle of beer, and pouts. “God dammit,”


End file.
